Two Worlds Collide
by Luafua
Summary: She's just an outlaw, living in the darkest districts and he just saved her... as if she meant something for him... Well, Rosa Tahani as sure as hell doesn't give a damn about him. AU ONESHOT! Renji x Oc Enjoy reading if you do :D


**_Two Worlds Collide  
_**

**A/n: Hey now! Agua speaking :D**

**Tahani: No shit Sherlock **

**A/n: Don't be so rude DX Anyways this is originally part of an exam when I had to write my story based in a foreign country which was Japan. Well, I do have all of me other stories to write but... I'm writing down on here to see what ya thinking but the difference is that I didn't use Renji in my exam O.O... So... uhh... I shall start!  
**

**Warning: Slight swearing but nothing too bad... sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: One day I will own Bleach, but until then... I will continue to live with no life and plan my future wedding with me and Renji in it XD But Tahani is mine.**

Heat sizzled through the air in Inuzuri, district seventy-eight of Rukongai – one of the largest kingdoms in all of Japan which served under the army of Seireitei. Everybody who lived in the district sat in the shade, too hungry or tired to move. It didn't matter how bad it was, but they wished they lived in better conditions. The reason why no one bothered to move out of the dump was because it was where many murderers and outlaws lived... they escaped the dungeons or death executions that the Emperor sent out on them but this was the true punishment at the end of the day.

"GET OVER HERE YA BRAT!" A shout echoed through the streets. No one lifted their stares to gaze upon a young woman in her late teens swiftly sprinting through the road barefooted and a much older man in pursuit. Her raven black hair was cut unequally to the nape of her neck, with her black bangs just reaching to her thin eyebrows slightly above her midnight blue orbs. She had pale white skin, which wore dark blue clothing but it was dirty, shredded to her shoulders and mid thighs. In her arms she held a pot of water and a small loaf of bread. She was lucky that she was much faster and healthier than the man after her because he tripped and fell into a coughing fit. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and sent a glare towards the man.

"That will teach ya to pick a fight with Rosa Tahani ya old man." She growled before running off ahead, not even bothering to help the man. For a long time she had learned that in this death town, it was survival of the fittest, and everyone for themselves – Tahani knew well of the town.

She eventually slowed down to a stop, observing the groups of orphans copy her moves by stealing their own food and water. Tahani would've felt bad for the kids but she naturally didn't care about them, like she mentioned earlier. It was everyone for themselves.

The woman found the faithful shelter under a tree, which caused a smirk to form across her young face. She hated the heat, more than annoying people. Tahani plopped down under the shade and took a bite out of the bread. It was brilliantly fresh, it probably made her day.

After her pig fest the woman thought it was time to finally go to her home, desperate for a nap. She stood up, her midnight eyes roaming throughout the clear area before she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" The woman questioned seriously, taking out a small knife that she kept to herself in case there would be any attackers.

There was a loud chortle, until a man strapped in leather strolled towards her with a sneer. "We finally meet Rosa Tahani, the infamous outlaw."

Tahani scowled in annoyance. She didn't like where this was going, she knew they were bandits, most of them were smart and avoided her but these bandits seemed to be no pushovers. "Why did ya come here?"

"I heard you got a bit of valuables that you stole from the Kuchiki clan." The man chuckled, grinning with greed.

"First off it wasn't the Kuchiki clan, it was a less powerful clan and second of all what I steal is none of ya concern." Tahani spat, her sharp knife was glinting in the harsh light.

"Don't be such a killjoy Rosa." The amount of chuckles grew, which revealed at least ten other men, all strapped in leather.

_Damn!_ The woman cursed mentally, she couldn't take out ten; five or four are no problem but she couldn't be able to fight off ten. That was just too many.

"You could avoid the bloodshed if you just give us all those possessions that you stole." The original bandit offered, his tongue ran over his lips. One of the bandits strolled towards the frozen Tahani, his hot breath sticking onto her neck.

"Tell us where you hid them, and this all can be over." The one next to her swayed. If Tahani's pride and her life were at war, then her pride won by a long shot.

"Go screw ya self." She hissed, throwing her free fist to knock out the guy beside her. He stumbled to the ground instantly, his guard was lowered enough for her to easily knock him out.

"You damn brat! Get her boys!" The original one roared with fury. The bandits instantly followed orders, all aiming to kill the woman. She dodged a few attacks from the men in front of her, knocking at least three more out from the fight. Her hopes of survival were lowered when a sharp pain burned through her arm, causing Tahani to cringe. She took notice on the bandit who had a dagger, and her fresh blood dripped from the steel.

That was enough time for the bandit to kick Tahani in the gut, making her fall to the ground. The bandit snarled and raised his arm in the air, prepared to slash Tahani again. Tahani closed her eyes, expecting her life to end quickly and quietly.

After everlastingly seconds, Tahani did not feel anything. She suspected that she was killed, until she felt something warm drip onto her pale hand. Her orbs opened slightly before they widened instantly.

A katana was impaled through the man's chest, and it was suddenly pulled out. The dead man fell to the ground, revealing the attacker.

It was a man, at least two years older than Tahani herself. He had a tall and muscular figure with long crimson hair that was tied up into a ponytail, a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. He wore black clothing, underneath his clothing seemed like he wore leather armour. If Tahani could, she would have widened her eyes more. He was a samurai, a respected man.

"Who are you?" The bandits shouted.

The red headed man said nothing and raised his katana in the air, as if he was daring them to come fight him. They seemed to recognise the man quickly, because they were fled away instantly. Tahani glared at the men that ran off, she was going to go after them when she added pressure to her injured arm, which made the pain shoot up. She cringed again and took the pressure off, observing the wound. The blood was still dripping effortlessly down, maybe the bandit got her through a vein.

"Hey!" Tahani called out. The man slowly turned towards Tahani, revealing his russet brown orbs. "Thanks... for saving me..."

"If a man ever lays a hand on a woman like that, they're nothing but trash." The red head replied, making Tahani blink in confusion.

"So ya can talk?" Tahani smirked.

"What do you mean by I can talk?" The red head snapped, causing Tahani to flinch. He doesn't seem to be the nobleman type, he had an attitude.

"Ya were so silent; it made me assume that ya didn't talk." The raven haired woman retorted. The red head smirked and rolled his eyes. This girl, she was interesting... different from all the other girls that he met. "So what ya doing all the way out in Inuzuri? Shouldn't ya be in Seireitei?"

"It's a long story." The man replied before he held out his hand, offering to help up the woman. She put her hand through his and felt a jolt through her hand as he pulled her to her feet, instantly releasing her small hand. "So am I going to learn your name?"

Tahani looked into his russet orbs and turned light pink as she just realised that they were so close together. "Rosa Tahani." The woman responded, taking a mild step back. "What about ya name?"

"Abarai Renji."

"Well, thanks again... Abarai..." Tahani bowed her head and attempted to walk away when she felt his warm hand grip on her wrist, the same arm that was injured.

"Let me deal with that wound." The man, Renji offered. Tahani turned back to face him, about to protest when the stranger already got out a white cloth. She chose to remain still when Renji gently wrapped the wound around, smiling with pride when he was finished.

"Do I have to owe ya?" Tahani wondered.

"No, I'm simply helping out a poor woman." Renji replied with a shrug. The woman felt a scowl coming on her face – she wasn't that weak. "I wish you luck for the rest of your life, Rosa-san." Renji gently picked up Tahani's hand and pressed his lips against it which made her slightly blush. She put her hand away and nodded with departure.

"Thank ya." Tahani said for the third time before she went out and went towards her home trying to forget the existence of the red headed samurai.

**Agua: *Happy claps* I rather liked that result**

**Tahani: Ya made me a sissy**

**Agua: Not really, it's based on medieval times so that's how women would have to treat older men and blah, blah, blah oh which reminds me – I actually suck at Japanese history, just history in general so if I have stated any incorrect facts please inform me. I really would like to see how much extra research I have to do. At school I plan to make it much shorter because I have a word limit (I think its 800 or something) so I attempted to make it as short as possible. This is originally a oneshot, but I don't mind writing in extra chappies if you ask :D  
**

**.**


End file.
